Me gusta tu cara
by a.k.a. Rachel Summers
Summary: [Post Part 5 & Purple Haze Feedback] Mista y Giorno comparten una mañana cualquiera.


Un análisis de personaje que hice mientras escuchaba _Face_, de Woosung, en lo que me dedico a escribir algo más extenso.

Todos los errores son míos.

Un regalo para Nikki. Gracias por tu enorme paciencia.

**Disclaimer:** JoJo Bizarres Adventures y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hirohiko Araki. Yo no poseo nada.

* * *

La almohada se siente mojada de sudor, pero no tanto como para quitarla. Mista le da la vuelta, todavía entre sueños, abriendo los ojos apenas lo suficiente para saber lo que está haciendo. El sol que se cuela por la ventana cerrada entra a chorros, como una fuente rota, derramándose en la habitación con la suavidad típica de la luz de la mañana. Debe ser temprano, no más de las seis o seis y media, pero no tiene intención de salir de la cama, al menos no en el futuro inmediato.

El colchón se hunde a su espalda, agitándose con el runrún de las sábanas siendo removidas sobre piel cálida. Mista se gira, solo un poco, echando un vistazo sobre su hombro, encontrándose con el rostro despierto de Giorno, todavía desorientado por el sueño.

—Buenos días —dice entre dientes, la voz ronca.

Guido termina de girarse entonces, apoyándose sobre su costado derecho, y lo mira. El cabello rubio le cae suelto fuera de su trenza, las donas deshechas, como una sola cortina de seda dorada. Sus ojos, que a veces oscilan de verde _muy_ verde a verde azulado, siguen medio ocultos por sus párpados, envueltos por la somnolencia. La camisa de pijama no acaba de cerrarle, demasiado chica, y se le escurre de los hombros con cada movimiento de su respiración, y Mista no puede verla, pero se ha acostumbrado a mirar la estrella en su hombro izquierdo, de color rosado brillante, y de repente siente como si le hirvieran los labios por besarla.

—Buenos días, Giorno.

Giorno no dice nada, solo esboza una sonrisa tranquila y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, suspirando como si solo necesitara escuchar eso para volver a dormir, pero Mista sabe que no dormirá de nuevo, no hasta tarde, hasta bien entrada la noche. Así que él tampoco dice nada y lo dejar ser.

Mista piensa en el día, en las responsabilidades que les tocan para hoy. Seguramente dentro de poco Fugo tocará la puerta pronto, rumiando sobre algo, sobre la hora, sobre lo que sea, pero por ahora aprovecha este momento, lo extiende hasta que se hace tan delgado que no sabe si es real o si sigue soñando. Giorno no se toma esta clase de indulgencias, no demasiado seguido, no lo suficiente. Giorno es dueño de Italia, y eso viene por encima de casi todo, incluso de dormir —_ambos_ son dueños de Italia. A Mista le gusta pensar en ellos como iguales. O al menos que, si Giorno es el número cero, entonces él es el número uno.

—Estás pensando mucho —dice Giorno de repente, sin abrir los ojos.

Mista no responde, al menos no de inmediato. Sigue quieto ahí a su lado, mirando la habitación ahora que sus ojos se han ajustado a la claridad que se filtra entre las cortinas. La ropa de ambos sigue tirada en el suelo, ahí donde la habían dejado anoche, como un camino recreado de los sitios específicos donde se la arrancaron en sus ganas de llegar a la cama. No lo habían logrado, sin embargo. Todavía le duelen las rodillas, la espalda, los dedos; todavía siente el piso duro clavándosele en la columna como si quisiera rompérsela, el peso firme y seguro del cuerpo de Giorno siendo lo único que lo mantenía anclado a esa línea entre lo que era real y lo que no.

—No realmente —contestó finalmente—. Cosas.

Estira la mano, enredándola en uno de los mechones sueltos de cabello rubio. Giorno no dice ni hace nada, solo se deja hacer, quizás inclinándose un poco más hacia él. Mista le ve la marca de lo que anoche fue un beso convertido en hematoma en el contorno de la mandíbula, y quizás eso le sirve de revelación o sus ojos realmente se acaban de ajustar a la luz del sol, porque entonces es cuando nota el resto, esparcidos como migajas de pan por sus hombros semidesnudos, por su pecho descubierto, por el trozo de piel que el pantalón de pijama no le cubre, ahí donde termina la cadera y comienza su muslo derecho.

Mista no sabe en qué momento se levantó a ponerse la pijama, pero tampoco le pregunta.

—¿Qué es?

Giorno abre los ojos, y ahora parecen más azules que otra cosa. Son del color del mar cuando el sol está a punto de esconderse, cuando está tranquilo, cuando rompe contra las piedras de la costa y los acantilados. Le sostiene la mirada con pereza, sin apuro, sin ese apremio que sabe que comenzará a tener en el momento en que ambos salgan de la cama y el día comience de verdad. Su rostro está tranquilo, relajado, la misma clase de tranquilidad que experimentaron por última vez en el _ristorante_ favorito de Bruno, ahí donde se conocieron hace ya casi un año.

A Mista le pica la piel debajo de las yemas de sus dedos por tocarlo, así que lo hace.

—Me gusta tu cara —confiesa, trazando sus labios casi sin tocarlos realmente.

Giorno va a decir algo, pero entonces tocan la puerta.

* * *

Si les gustó, déjenme un review.

`v`)/


End file.
